The KND musical experience
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Exactly what the title says-our favorite KND characters randomly burst out into song! Rated T for cursing  Rating will change depending on the characters
1. Fuck you Nigel

**Okay, so apparently Disney thinks it's okay for their characters to burst out into some random song 'about life under the sea' and it being a 'whole new world.' and people who 'wont say their in love,' and all that jazz! So here is the KND, a cartoon network TV show being Invaded by Disney version of entertainment! **

**Fuck you Nigel**

'BDDDDIDDDINNGGG!' the school bell went off an the teens hastily escaped the prison that was Gallagher High School.

Though students hated the inside, the courtyard was the best. There was only Rachel, Patton, Fanny, Abby, Hoagie, Wally and Kuki out, conversing and enjoying the crisp spring air.

The doors opened and Nigel and Lizzie walked through, heading towards Nigel car.

Rachel glared at the overweight chick that was currently conversing with her best friend, crush, and Ex, Nigel, as they walked to his car. Rachel never understood what Nigel saw in her. Rachel stomped over to him and yelled.

"NIGEL!" Nigel and Lizzie turned around to see what she wanted, only for Rachel to burst out into song.

"I see you driving 'round town With the guy i love and i'm like, Fuck you!"

"Oo, oo, ooo" the girls sang, walking over to Rachel as she continued to sing, walking closer and closer to Nigel.

"I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough i'm like, Fuck you! And fuck her too!" Lizzie's mouth dropped as Rachel pointed to her.

"I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shit? "

"ain't that some shit" the girls sang.

"And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Fuck you!" Rachel sang, clutching her heart.

"Oo, oo, ooo" the girls sang.

"Yeah i'm sorry, i can't afford a ferrari," Rachel said, as she slid her hand over his red ferrari's hood.

"But that don't mean i can't get you there. I guess he's an xbox and i'm more atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair.

I picture the fool that falls in love with you" She said looking at Lizzie.

"oh shit she's a gold digger" The girls sang. "Well just thought you should know it"

"Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend!"

"I see you driving 'round town With the guy i love and i'm like, Fuck you!"

"Oo, oo, ooo" the girls sang, walking over to Rachel as she continued to sing, walking closer and closer to Nigel.

"I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough i'm like, Fuck you! And fuck her too!" Lizzie's face got really red and she made a lunge for Rachel but Fanny stopped her.

"I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shit? "

"ain't that some shit" the girls sang.

"And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Fuck you!" Rachel sang, clutching her heart.

"Oo, oo, ooo" the girls sang.

"Now i know, that i had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap.

I picture the fool that falls in love with you."

"oh shit she's a gold digger" Well Just thought you should know it!" the girls sang as they surrounded Nigel, the boys just stared at their girlfriends and best friend, somewhere between wow-this-is-really-hot or should-we-help-Nigel-or-not

"Ooooooh I've got some news for you i really hate yo ass right now" she said pointing to Lizzie

"I see you driving 'round town With the guy i love and i'm like, Fuck you!"

"Oo, oo, ooo" the girls sang, walking over to Rachel as she continued to sing, walking closer and closer to Nigel.

"I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough i'm like, Fuck you! And fuck her too!" Lizzie's mouth dropped as Rachel pointed to her, she tried to make another lunge for her throat but was stopped once again by Fanny.

"I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shit? "

"ain't that some shit" the girls sang.

"And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Fuck you!" Rachel sang, clutching her heart.

"Oo, oo, ooo" the girls sang.

"Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?" Rachel asked

"so bad, so bad, so bad" the girls cooed.

"I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad""

"your dad, your dad, your dad" the girls sang.

"Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh!" Rachel sang in front of Nigel as the girls pushed Lizzie back, once again.

"I still love you!" Nigel sang.

"Oooh!" everyone yelled.

"I see you driving 'round town With the guy i love and i'm like, Fuck you!" Rachel said walking away from Nigel and staring at Lizzie

"Oo, oo, ooo" the girls sang, walking over to Rachel as she continued to sing, all while restraining Lizzie.

"I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough i'm like, Fuck you! And fuck her too!" Lizzie's mouth dropped as Rachel pointed to her.

"I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shit? "

"ain't that some shit" the girls sang.

"And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Fuck you!" Rachel sang, pointing to Lizzie as the girls flanked her and fireworks erupted from the nearby fairgrounds.

"Oo, oo, ooo" the girls sang as Rachel placed her lips on Nigels, the fireworks shining brightly at the dimming light.

"I still love you." Rachel breathed.

**Wow, so there you have it! We know, we know, like we need to be writing more stories, its a curse! So please review! Oh and if you read our other stories (*Cough*operation we timetraveled*Cough*) we have a DiviantArt page set up where right noe we have posted Suki Jin and Nikki Asa Beatles, also, our avatar is Nikki, we just noe realized how spunky and original we made Nik, haha anyways! REVIEW!**


	2. Does your mother know Hoagie?

**Hello peeps were back! Were writing this on our IPhones since we got grounded...also out DiviantArt page is buddygirl1004, original right? Also we don't own Fuck You, that's Cee Lo Green, nor do we own this song, this song belongs to ABBA, don't own KND...there about 15/16 ish here**

The team was at the beach, they were all hanging out on the sand. The girls were sunbathing while the boys played football. Just them, as soon as Hoagie was about to throw the ball to Patton, Cree stepped onto the beach with her friends. This distraction gave Wally the opportunity he needed and tackled his friend.

"HEY! Not cool man..." Hoagie said getting up, and staring at Wally. Hoagie searched the beach for Cree and found her talking to Abby, Hoagie walked over to the two sisters.

"Hey Cree, looking good." Hoagie said to the 21 year old.

Cree rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, you look smokin'"

"Just ignore him Cree, he's just just trying to get in yo pants." Abby said to her sister.

Hoagie gave a toothy grin as Cree opened her mouth, and started singing!

_"You're so hot._

_Teasing me,_

_So you're blue but I can't_

_Take a chance on a kid like you_

_It's something I couldn't do"_

She ran off, Hoagie following, like a love sick puppy.

_"There's that look_

_In your eyes_

_I can read in your face_

_That your feelings are driving you wild_

_But boy you're only a child"_

_"Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out?"_

Hoagie leaned in, expecting to get a kiss, only for him to be pushed away, Cree put two fingers on his chest, he went red.

_"Take it easy"_ he sang

_"Take it easy_

_Better slow down boy_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?"_ Cree sang.

_"Take it easy"_ Hoagie said

_"Take it easy_

_Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

_I can see_

_What you want_

_But you seem pretty young_

_To be searching for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one..."_ she said walking away, Hoagie followed.

_"Now, you're so cute_

_I like your style_

_And I know what you mean_

_When you give me a flash of that smile"_ Hoagie flashed her a smile,

_"But boy you're only a child"_

_Everyone broke out into song_

"_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?"_

Cree went back Hoagie and rubbed his chest, which was flat since he lost a lot of weight.

"_Take it easy_

_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go"_ Hoagie said.

"_Does your mother know_?" Everyone sang.

"_Take it easy_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Play it nice and slow"_

"_Does your mother know?"_

"_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out?" _Cree sang.

"_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out?"_ She asked him, she turned around and walked over to her sister, who stood giving a death glare at her sister.

"You two make a cuter couple than me and him, keep working at him sis," she said and walked off.

**So what did you think? Tell us in a review!**


	3. Ace is just another picture to burn

Hello there old chums! Yea, haven't written in a while, sorry bout that, we've been stuck so now we are open to song requests! And maybe we will attempt some OC's? Hmm possibilities... So review! Oh and Picture To Burn is property of Taylor Swift!

Kuki was waking out of the high school that day when she saw something she never would of thought she would see, Ace, making out with Henrietta! Ace, her boyfriend!

"ACE!" she shouted at the Hispanic boy who quickly jumped ten feet into the air, he turned to see a very pissed off Kuki Jin Sanban walking her way.

"Kuki, mi pequeña flor," he stated, trying to calm her down with his sweet Spanish talk...no such luck there.

"Don't you little flower me Ace! WHAT THE FUCK!" she shouted.

"Its not was it looks like Kuki, que fue un error." he said, trying to suck up.

"Oh, so it was a mistake that your lips were attached to hers!" she shouted.

"calma hermosa," he attempted.

"Calm down, calm down, you want me to calm down!" she shouted. A crowd was starting to form around the three teenagers.

"Come on Kuki, I'll let you drive my truck." he said, as he whipped out his comb and started to fix his hair, which just made Kuki groan in frustration.

"Do you only care about yourself!" she yelled at him, without even waiting for a response, she continued, "We are done Ace! Done!" she shouted, looking around at the people around her. She was so angry right now, and the only thing she could do was randomly burst out into a song that just seemed to write itself in her head

"State the obvious. I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me. So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy. That's fine; I'll tell mine your gay, and by the way..." A bunch if people "OHHHED at this as Kuki continued to sing.

"I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn."

She glared at him before she continued the song.

There's no time for tears. I'm just sitting here planning my revenge There's nothing stopping me From goin' out with all of your best friends." she said as she walked up to Ace's group of friends and smiled sweetly at them.

"And if you come around. Saying sorry to me. My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be."

"'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. And if you're missing me. You better keep it to yourself. Cuz coming back around here. Would be bad for your health." she said, holding the long high note at the end.

"'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time In case you haven't heard. I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn."

She danced around the group and finished the song.

"Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn you're just another picture to burn Baby, burn..."

She said, giving Ace a push that sent him toppling into a puddle of mud.

"Good job Kooks!" Hoagie shouted, running up to his friend and high diving her, as his girlfriend, Abby, and her other friends Rachel and Nigel came came running up behind them.

She looked around, noticing that her favorite Blond Australian was missing.

"Where's Wally?" she asked, looking around for her friend again.

"He's with Wendy." Abby said carefully.

"WENDY!" Kuki shouted, everyone knows that famous rivalry between those two Asian girls.

"Yea..." Hoagie said distantly.

"Come on guys, let's go." Abby said, dragging her best friend to the her car.

Hoped you like it! We used Henrietta since she was technically a guy...lol. So review! Tell us how we did! 


	4. Wendy is just Mean

Thanks again for all the reviews! They make us so happy! So this is our first chapter with an OC, our OC Wendy Chang, hops you enjoy cuz Kuki is mad! Also, this has a slight reference to the Memoirs series, this is after her rehab in which everyone thinks Sydney is Wally and Kuki's daughter.

'I hate these days.' Kuki Sanban thought as she looked around the bus. She already knew her favorite blonde headed, extremely dense, oblivious, homophobic, sea-green eyed Australian wasn't there.

That blonde headed, extremely dense, oblivious, homophobic, sea-green eyed Australian was her best friend, adoptive brother, and crush, Wally Beatles, who was out sick with the chicken pox that day, she was glad she had it a couple of years ago so she was unaffected by the virus.

The reason why she hated these days? Simple, it was the only time Wendy Chang seemed to be able to get even further under her skin to push those buttons that could make her break down and cry.

"Heya Air Head," Came the taunt from the red headed asian Wendy Chang as she sat next to her lackeys, a rotund brunette Hispanic girl named Ariel Stomphim and a blonde pudgy Caucasian girl, Aby Dittzburg.

Kuki clenched her teeth together, 'Just ignore them' she thought.

"You are so going down at the talent show, K." Wendy continued to taunt as she walked past her

"So wheres your baby daddy? Taking care of the little one. It's a shame he has to pick up your slack. He's so smart he could go anywhere, yet he had a baby weighting him down." she continued to taunt in her icy tone.

"Sydney is not mine and Wally's daughter! Shes Wally's sister and my goddaughter." she snapped back at her, which only made the three girls laugh.

Ariel spoke, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Yea, so its just convenient that she has your purple eyes and Wally's blond hair?"

"No, for the last time, Sandy has purple eyes and blonde hair." Kuki shouted, glaring at the girl.

"Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes, as Wendy continued to rant.

"I still don't know why you even attempt to come go school." she started. "It's not like your gonna go anywhere. Forensic Anthropology isn't even a real job." she continued on. "Plus, you won't even win the talent show since everyone knows how utterly atrocious your singing is and a dying moose can sound better." she said.

Kuki's eyes lit with fire as everyone around them 'OHHHHHed' so she did the one thing she could of done at the moment, was to randomly burst out into a song that just wrote itself in her head.

"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me. You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man."

She sang as she danced around, the girls started laughing

"Well, you can take me down with just one single blow But you don't know what you don't know"

"Someday I'll be living in a big old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"

Kuki said, shrugging her shoulders as she went to the middle of a circle her peers had formed and began dancing her heart out.

"You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation. You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them. I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you. I just wanna feel okay again."

"I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold. But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road. And you don't know what you don't know."

"Someday I'll be living in a big old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"

"And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game. With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening. Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things. Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing."

She said, drawling out the last word as she did a back flip and went into the next verse.

"But all you are is mean. All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life. And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean. But someday I'll be living in a big old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean."

She said, giving the three fuming girls a cheeky smile.

"Why you gotta be so mean? Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean."

She took a deep breath before she finished the song.

"Why you gotta be so mean?" she said, as her classmates cheered and applauded as the three girls just stared at her, their blood boiling.

Kuki gave another smug smile at them before walking to catch up with her friends, who had conveniently were just dropped off.

Hoped you liked it! And review! We love all the reviews this story gets! And were still open to song ideas as this is the 2nd Taylor swift song in a row! What can we say, her songs are easier to write for this! REVIEW! 


End file.
